Darkness cometh
by KumikoVegeta
Summary: 10 years have passed since Voldemort's defeat. But Harry's scar is burning. Death Eaters are disappearing. And a little muggle boy sees Red eyes in his dreams. Meet Jason Mordes White. Also known at one point as Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. NO SLASH! Co
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness cometh**

**Characters: Harry/Draco friendship story**

**Genre: Drama/Horror**

**Ships: Ron/Hermonie**

**Rating: PG-13 and up**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with the Harry Potter stories… this just a story that I came up with... please do NOT sue me.**

** Prologue **

**I think that everyone has a purpose. A reason for living per say. That somewhere there lays a book that has your name in it and the things that you are to do before you die. I believe that even I have a purpose. A little secret that is locked away in my mind that even I can't touch or see. It scares me, because in my heart I know that it is evil. And in my soul I know that it is something I will do no matter what. But you want to know what scares me the most about it?**

**That I can't wait to find out what it is.**

**My mother often tells me that with time my purpose will become clearer to me. That the reason I have been brought to this plane of existence as she calls it will reveal it. I can't help but wonder what she is talking about. At times I believe that she isn't my real mother. Her hugs and kisses are so cold and forced as if it is a program that was placed in her mind to interact with me. But it is all I have. I don't have a father, or a memory of a man like figure that would act as my father. Mother says he died so long ago that I hadn't even been one month when he passed. She said that she was going to tell him when she found out he had died. She claims him to be a great man. I think she is telling me half of the truth.**

**I keep getting visitors everyday. Strange people that claim they used to know me or that at one point in time they knew my father. They shower me with great stories of how smart he was and how perfect his idea of the world was. They too give me the idea of half truths. One man in particular comes to see me everyday. He smiles at me with a full smile. He gives me gifts, very expensive gifts. He is an odd sort of man, always smiling and always carrying a cane of some sort. I don't know why but I think there is something very familiar about him. The unnatural color of his hair is something I am sure I have seen before. But as I look at him I feel that secret box in my mind swell and then it is gone. That feeling that I have seen this man before. That maybe I had known him. Sometimes I get the feeling that I know some of the visitors for some time now. Like I get glimpses of them when they were younger. This doesn't make sense because some of them can be my father's supposed age.**

**I have dreams at night of two boys, one with green eyes and the other with gray. They glare at me with hatred and then disappear. Suddenly I see a green light and then red eyes. Those eyes scare me. But I too know that in those eyes is a half truth. I must go now. **

**Mordes**


	2. Chapter 1

**Darkness cometh**

**Characters: Harry/Draco friendship story**

**Genre: Drama/Horror**

**Ships: Ron/Hermonie**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with the Harry Potter stories… this just a story that I came up with... please do NOT sue me.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I seriously forgot that that this story existed. How about I went to my ID only to find that I had like three stories I haven't written on…. Anyway here goes.**

**Chapter one**

**(And the world opened)**

**My name is Jason White. It is a pretty boring name. My middle name is the odd one. Mordes. Scary huh? I asked my mother when I was six why she named me this way. With a blank look on her face she said my father had given that name to her. I thought nothing on it. Not until I remembered her telling me that father died before finding out that I even existed. My mother is very weird. **

**I live in a little house off the road of a Muggle town. I guess I assumed you know what that term means. I know of the word but I can't place from where. And every time I think about it, that place in my head snaps shut and I forget what I was talking about. But as of late I can remember more and more things.**

**I'm ten years old. I go to school like every body else. I'm pretty good at researching and finding new things. I love to read books and find out interesting things about the world. Mom encourages me to learn. She says my father did that a lot. She doesn't say much about him. I still haven't seen a picture of him or found any of his old things in the house. It's weird that I know absolutely nothing about him.**

**Those weird men are coming over again today. The tall one with the really light hair says that he wants to talk to me about politics. He said he had a secret for me. He said he had something that will shed some light on my father's background. It amuses me that they dangle his image in front of me and yet when they talk they do it out of fear. Like I can hurt them or something. Their like four times my age or more so how could I hurt them. I his name is Lucius Malfoy. My mom wants me to call him Malfoy but I can't seem to bring myself to call him that. So I always call him Lucius. He gets all giddy like I told him some secret and he can't wait to tell others. He's bringing that horrible man with him. I think his name is Peter. He looks like a rat to me. I keep my eye on him. Once I told him while he was walking out of the house to turn into a rat so that I could spy on people. He about peed his pants. He got all jumpy just like Lucius and asked the oddest questions.**

**LVLVLVLV**

"**Mordes, do you remember?" His ratty face and graying hair made him look even uglier and untrustworthy then before.**

"**What are you talking about? You look like a rat I just hoped you could turn into one too. You're crazy." The disgust was laid thick in my tone and I saw him fall back into his sniveling self.**

"**Never mind. I have no idea where my mind is today. Excuse me." He left and left me to go do my homework and read a book I found at the library.**

**LVLVLVLV**

**Anyway, Mom wants me ready for them when they show up. I don't see why they always come find me and sit down when they come. But today I'm not going to even think about how weird those guys are. My mind and I disagree about seeing them and I really don't feel like going crazy. No I'm happy right now because I had the dream again.**

**The dream about the two boys that I have every once and a while. The dream where the boys have green eyes and the other one has gray eyes. Oddly the one with the gray eyes reminds me of Lucius. Maybe it is his son. I should ask him later when he arrives. But it isn't the gray eyed boy that interests me. It's the green eyed boy. I feel close to him. A closeness that screams out at me, and wills me to look at him. When I look at this boy; for I have no doubt in my mind that he is a boy; I see a figure that drags me into him. With his black hair that is always messy and his bright green eyes; and the scar, a lightening bolt shaped scar. I know without a doubt that I know this boy. I know that in my dreams he is older than me. But I can't help this feeling of being near him. I think I'm going mad. I'm sitting here on my bed reading a book as always and yet my mind isn't on this book but on the boy instead.**

**I can hear my Mom call me and I know that my visitors have arrived. They make me so mad sometimes, coming into my home like this. When Mom leaves I'll give them a nice talking to. I get up and go down stairs only to look upon like five older men sitting in the living room. They seem so out of place. My Mom came over and touched my shoulder before nodding to the men and leaving the house. I turned to Lucius and Peter, addressing them like I usually do.**

"**Lucius. Peter. Who are all of these gentlemen? You did not tell me that they were coming with you." I took a seat across from them. My chair was an older straight back chair. I used to think it was a throne just for me. Mom never let anyone sit in it but me so I figured it was mine alone. All the men looked at me with those fidgety eyes. The same way Lucius looked at me the first time he came to see me. **

"**Mordes, these are some of my friends. This is Goyle, Crabbe and Nott. Their sons were friends with my son." He gestured towards each man.**

**Goyle and Crabbe looked like two gorillas. They had a lot of bulk and looked to be pretty stupid too. I immediately felt a need to rule over them. And once again that sense of knowledge took over and I opened my mouth to say things I had no knowledge of.**

"**Crabbe, Goyle, how is Vincent and Greg? I hope Askaban isn't wearing into them too much." They fell from my mouth as if I should know it. These two names were in the front of my mind and like every time when this happened I had no idea what I was talking about. They, like Lucius and Peter, got very excited.**

"**Oh Mordes, Vincent and Greg are almost insane. But I know that with time we will be able to get them back out." Goyle answered with excitement in his eyes and tone. **

"**Mordes, we thought that it was time to give you a present. One I think you will like a lot. Nott go get her." Lucius smiled at me while the Nott guy got up and left the room. I just stared at them. I could feel their unease as I stared and it only made me want to go forward. Once again my mouth moved and I didn't know what I was saying.**

"**Your son disappointed me Lucius! I thought you had a handle on him. How disgraced you must feel to have him fight for the Light." I got up and started to stretch my body as I saw a long green snake make its way into the room. I bent down to run my fingers over her body, but when I touched her my world went black.**

**HHHHHHH**

**I woke up in my bed covered in sweat. My mind racing and my scar inflamed and burning. All reason left me. And I was scared. I thought it was finished. I thought that by me sending his body to the lowest depths of Hell had finished him. But my scar doesn't lie. And though its been dormant for the last 10 years, I know that pain. That raw pain that came only with his presence. I climbed out of my bed and walked to the window. The snow slowly fell over the ground. The dark skies clashed with the whiteness. He wondered what this could mean. What had brought on the pain that had died so many years ago? Had Dumbledore's warning been right? That Voldemort could some how transfer his soul to another person. That he had given his memories to a child? But how? I walked over to the door only to slowly open it. **

**My Flat mate was a light sleeper so I had to be quite. It was something that he and many others our age, had gained with the war. And it will never change. I walk into our bathroom and close the door. I look at my face and grimace. I'm 27 years. I'm in between girlfriends, no sex life, no social life, and no excitement. It is a very sad thing, especially when your Harry Potter. **

**I killed Tom Riddle in my sixth year and then killed Voldemort in my Seventh. I know what you are thinking; they are one in the same. But that isn't true. We found out in the beginning of my sixth year that Tom Riddle and Voldemort were two separate people thanks to my flat mate, Draco Malfoy. He had found it out due to a slip up from Wormtail at a meeting between the Death Eaters. Draco had let us know that they were two different beings in Voldemort's body and that we had to find a way to separate them. Ron was the one to figure it out, while watching Hermonie bake a cake from scratch. He immediately went to Dumbledore, who put it all together. It was Ron's proudest moment, next to asking Hermonie to marry him that is. Or having their first child without fear of Voldemort.**

**I turned the light off and made my way into the kitchen. Malfoy would wake up soon asking for hot black coffee. He hates muggles but loves their coffee go figure. It was eight in the morning and we didn't have to work today. Both of them having gone out for the Department of Spell Construction and Dark Wizard Research. Just as I was finishing the coffee and pouring it into the cup, a pale hand grabbed the cup and drank its contents. It never amazed me as to why he never checked his coffee. Even after that time I tried to spike his drink with Veritaserum in Seventh year.**

"**Another!" His voice raspy and loose. I could tell he had slept like the dead and didn't feel it at all**

**I slowly poured him another and allowed myself to take in his appearance. Draco is a slob, do not think differently about him. He may give off the impressively clean attitude but half the clothes on the floor is his. He hates doing the dishes cause I always yell at him for not washing them right. He leaves shoes everywhere. And I can't even tell you how many times I came home with a girl to find his underwear on the couch. Just as he finishes the coffee we go into the same routine. Taking out our wands we make sure that we are who we say we are. Asking questions only each other will ask. Also a nice little adventure in Seventh year involving Dean and Seamus. Second we made sure our wards weren't tampered with and strengthened the ones that looked like they may falter.**

**Once our morning routine was done I knew I could talk to him.**

"**Draco?" I only used his name when it was important, otherwise we stuck with the surnames cause it was comfortable.**

"**What happened Harry?" He looked at me warily. His eyes trying to stay open but not being able to. He looked like he was going to fall asleep. But I know that once I tell him about this morning the whole world will never sleep again.**

"**I had a dream. But I don't remember what happened. I'm worried." I stared down at my hands wondering if this was what I wanted to do.**

"**Ok? So what are you worried about if you don't remember the dream?" his eyes were closed now. And I felt so bad telling him. He had finally been able to relax after so long. He had a nice job and he was also between relationships. But I haven't seen him this relaxed since his father disappeared five years ago.**

"**When I woke up, my scar was hurting." The silence filled the air before he jumped up and got on the phone.**

**That was what he was supposed to do. If we ever got an idea or an inkling that Voldemort was still alive I was to tell Draco cause he knew who to contact. All I had to do was contact the Order and they would reform. But my job was to wait. Until Draco had contacted his people and then I could do my part. I got up and walked to our floo, throwing in some powder I called Ron and Hermonie.**

**RHrRHrRHr**

**Ron sat in his chair watching sports as usual. His hair was cut a little shorter than the wedding and he now had it short enough so that you could clearly see the magical eye. He had wanted it just like Mad Eye Moody's. Able to move all around and giving him eyes to see in the back of his head. It gave the kids no chance of doing bad stuff. Especially Fred's kids whom were the baddest in the next generation of Weasley's.**

**Hermonie Weasley had been making breakfast when she heard the fireplace open up and David, their youngest screaming that Uncle Harry was calling. Looking over at Ron she saw him jump up and fly into the room. He picked up David and twirled him around before telling him to find Yvette, their oldest. Just as they sat down in the sitting room Harry walked through the fire. His face was a little pale when he sat down.**

"**Hello Harry, what's the matter? I hope it isn't Draco again. We can't make him learn how to cook. He almost set the house on fire the last time." Hermonie shrugged as she remembered the last time they tried to teach Draco something. That man couldn't do anything and was happy to let Harry do everything.**

"**No that isn't it at all." Harry summoned a glass of water and drank it while the two best friends waited for him to speak. They knew it must be bad if he was taking so long to say it.**

"**Then what's the matter mate? Does it have anything to do with Draco?"**

"**No. Look remember what Dumbledore said to us after the war ended? About how he thinks Voldemort cast a spell but that he wasn't sure? I think he did cast a spell." He looked at their faces and watched their eyes darken. **

"**What happened Harry. Tell us! You know what has to be done. So don't beat around the bush." Hermonie grabbed a hold of Ron's hand as he looked at Harry with the most serious he had been since the war.**

"**I woke up and my scar was burning. I think Voldemort has awoke."**

**Review Replies:**

**Newtypeshadow: thank your for reviewing. Sorry that it took so long for me to update.**

**Embyr81788: Mordes isn't a child of any of the original cast. He is an Original character with the memories of Voldemort inside of him.**

**Thank you so much for reading, please review and I'll see you in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Darkness cometh**_

**Author: KumikoVegeta aka Yasmine1**

**Email: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, this would all be in the book…. But alas I do not. So don't sue. This is a Draco/Harry friendship story. NO SLASH! But I don't think I want them with anybody… I haven't decided yet. **

**Summary:** **It was an ancient spell, to allow your soul to live on while the body died. " Albus sighed. "We believe that Voldemort is alive in a child."**

**A/N: I will be putting flashbacks into this story so that you get an understanding of what happened in the last ten years. Also Mordes is a muggle. Lucius and other Death Eaters have been in the dark for ten years but only Lucius disappeared five years ago. Also this is taking place in 2007.**

**A/N: Also due to the sixth book, this will be considered AU. I will be including some things that happened in the sixth book but not all. With that out of the way… on with the story**

**Chapter 2**

**Albus Dumbledore, the first Headmaster to fight two evil Dark Lords and live, was a good man. He was fair and often would light the mood with a good Lemon Drop. He was funny and had a sense of knowing everything there was to know about a person. Albus Dumbledore was an even better Wizard, very powerful. But Albus was old and tired. It showed in his eyes. They twinkled less. And Albus Dumbledore, the greatest man alive, died the day after the greatest fight between good and evil. He simply closed his eyes and never woke up. It was the most honorable way to go. But before he did he warned the world of what he thought would happen.**

**Flashback**

**Albus looked over all the beds in the infirmary. They held the sick and the injured. Even the dying. People that he taught, people that he saw get married or even people he was there when they were born. Despite the grief that would hit him later as he slept, he felt at peace. Finally. He walked over to two beds in particular. They held two boys who were currently glaring at each other. One boy held a patch of his right eye and a bandage around his arm and head. His gray eyes held no hatred only annoyance as he took in the other boy.**

**The other boy was the exact opposite from the one glaring. He held a patch over his left eye and a bandage around his torso. His unruly black hair sticking up just like the perfect hair of whitish blond on the other boys' head. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The biggest rivals the school of Hogwarts has ever seen. These boys were known for their fighting. Looking at them he chuckled. Even he had found some of the things they did to each other funny. But the whole of Hogwarts were plenty shocked when they found out that the two became friends at the end of their sixth year.**

"**Malfoy? I told you that Nott wasn't dead! You didn't listen to me as usual and look where we are! I wanted to be able to NOT go to the Infirmary!" Harry glared his un-bandaged green eye. Draco only glared back**

"**I told you and I will keep telling you that it wasn't Nott. Nott was fighting Weasley not us. We were fighting Parkinson! And they look nothing a like so I don't see why you keep getting them confused! And you go to the infirmary after stubbing your toe you wanker!" Once again they were at it. Even though they had destroyed the Dark Lord yesterday. **

"**Boys. I do want you to come up to my office before the celebrations. There is something I wish to discuss with you. Severus will come and accompany you." Albus smiled down on the two boys. They were like grandsons to him.**

"**Yes sir!"**

**The knock on the door brought Albus out of his musings. He knew that this meeting was going to be a difficult one. Especially after yesterday. He was happy that there really weren't that many casualties. But he was a little confused that Voldemort simply didn't exist. And that the mark was taken off of Severus' arm before he died not after. Also a lot of the inner circle Death Eaters disappeared instantly when Voldemort fell. He got a bad feeling. He looked at the door, ah Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and Severus. That makes up the rest of the Order. Everybody else was either in the Infirmary or in the office talking. **

"**Ok My fellow fighters! Today marks the day of peace, and tonight we will celebrate. Voldemort was destroyed. His soul was sent to the last level of Hell." A small applause broke out. Some people's eyes tearing up and the atmosphere lightened. It was like everybody was hit with a cheering charm. Poor Flitwich. May he rest in peace.**

"**But that is not why I brought you here. What I have to tell you is only an assumption. I have known each of you for some time. Remus, I watched you grow around all the prejudice in this world. I watched you and your friend perform such feats at such a tender age. Thank you. Severus, you have put your life in danger so many times. You were able to give us information that we would have never been able to receive. We owe this victory to your fearlessness. Thank you. Ron and Hermonie, due to your brains we were able to strategies enough to push Voldemort and his follows into the trap without them noticing. Thank you. Draco due to your quick thinking Harry was able to get close enough to Voldemort to kill him. And Harry…. Words can not begin to express how indebted to you we as a people are. We took everything from you, and all for this moment." Albus sat down suddenly. His head swimming for a moment. Several hands reached out for him but he only shrugged them off. It was then that they knew he was weak.**

"**I'm ok. I wanted to say these things to you because I feel that if I don't everything we have accomplished today will be in vain. But I fear that that is the case anyway."**

"**Albus what do you mean?" Minerva leaned in her chair towards him, her stern face softened as she looked him over.**

"**I have an idea that I wish to tell you all. Simply because it may cost us lives if I do not. The Death of Voldemort was not easy. He had many layers of power surrounding his body. We all felt it when he finally died. But throughout all those layers there was one that I had not felt. I didn't feel his soul."**

"**Professor I don't understand. When I killed him I saw a misty figure leave his body and disappear. This was after the seven blast of power that left his body. Wasn't that his soul?" Harry frowned; he remembered it well and would for the rest of his days.**

"**You watched his soul leave the body, yes; you did not feel the power surge from that separation. I believe that the soul is no longer in the body. And that Voldemort is dead. But I believe his soul is not. This could mean two things. The soul tried to escape, but without a body and all the layers of his magic it simply ceased to be or it was reborn." The outcry was fierce. People began to jump up, loud voices and even louder curses and through out it all only two people did not jump up. Two boys kept their eyes on Albus the whole time. And soon the room was quiet.**

"**Are you saying that you believe that Voldemort sent his soul to be reborn?" Draco looked at Albus, hiding the feelings that grew in him. Harry sat beside him. His eyes full of determination but also an underlining of fear. Fear that he would have to fight him again.**

"**It's an ancient spell. One I thought gone but here nonetheless. It will force the soul to be reborn. It still contains the memories and knowledge but will take some time to get them. I believe that he has sent his soul into a child. Children are the only beings that can accept a soul. He would have had to kill the child and enter immediately. This way he would be born but still have all the memories from his past life. I don't know if this is what he did but just in case. Celebrate. Cry thanks to the Heavens. Party and be joyful. But always remember. Remember that this may not last. Remember that another may rise again. Harry if you ever feel your scar again, please contact Draco. Draco, we will be sending contacts all over the world that will be checking the area for spikes in Dark magic. If Harry's scar ever hurts he will tell you and I want you to contact them."**

"**Can I be a contact?" Remus raised his hand. His face was older and a little worn from all the transformations that he went thru during the battle.**

"**Yes Remus that will do nicely. I will leave the contacts to Minerva. She will handle where everybody goes. Now let's go down and eat."**

**Everybody got up; the feeling was of a very short victory. Albus watched them leave except Severus and Minerva. They watched their chief carefully. He looked tired. He smiled at them from his chair.**

"**Go on I'll be down. I need you guys to set up the contacts for Draco. And get the contacts stationed. I have no idea how many we will need but I think we should have many. I don't know how long we have before he comes back but we should do this now. Now go on. I'll meet you down."**

"**Of course Albus. Don't wait too long. The children want to see you." Minerva smiled and walked out.**

"**I'll not walk away to leave you alone. But I wish not too see. You were a good mentor to me Albus and I appreciate everything you have done for me." Severus nodded in his direction before walking away.**

"**My dear children. How I'll miss you." Those were his last words. And like a candle he was gone. And slowly a portrait formed on the wall at the top of the stairs. There Albus sat eating lemon drops and laughing at what he saw out the window in his picture.**

**Minerva met Severus in the Hall way leading to the Great Hall. She had tears coming from her eyes and could feel the castle shifting to her aura as Headmistress. He slowly took her in his arms as he too felt the shift in magic. The Castle seemed to cry in its foundation as the Headmaster passed on.**

**Flash forward**

**Draco looked at Harry before he stood up and grabbed the phone. He had memorized all the numbers he would need to call. After Albus died the Order of the Phoenix had sat down and discussed who the contacts should be and where. Draco was the one that suggested that Voldemort may come back as a muggle. So they had the contacts check regularly for spikes in magic, dark magic or even magical signatures out of nowhere. They had fourteen contacts. Most were volunteers from families that had ended due to Voldemort and his Death eaters. Others were from the Order. Bill Weasley and Charlie were living in America. Remus was in Australia. Molly Weasley and Percy were living in Italy. Blaise Zambini moved to Russia. Theodore Nott lived in Germany with his sister Rebecca. **

**He had got thru half of the list before he received an odd answer. A woman by the name of Denise Storm had seen a wizard which turned out to be Remus looking a little odd that morning. She had heard from a cousin that there were people all over the world checking for new dark lords to rise up. Thinking she was right she walked up to Remus and told him that she felt something in her neighborhood the other day. She told him that it was a cold feeling. Like the whole neighborhood went cold in temperature one second and then was back to normal a second later. She didn't know what this meant or if this is what he is looking for. Then she just walked away.**

**Remus contacted the other witch in the area. She said she didn't feel anything, but Remus decided to tell Draco about it anyway. Draco told Remus that Harry's scar was hurting this morning. Remus thanked him and called the other witch. Harry came back just as Draco was finishing. All his contacts came up with nothing except for Remus. Harry smiled at Draco before sitting down on the couch and laying his head back.**

"**Draco, did you find anything?"**

"**Remus told me a woman came up to him and mentioned a temperature change. Said it went cold all of a sudden and then hot. Remus contacted Emily who said she hadn't noticed anything. I think maybe we ought to double the contacts in Australia. What do you think?"**

"**I don't know. What if it was a fluke? I'd hate to double in one area only to have him surface where there is nobody. I think it is clear that he is a muggle. No body can cover their signature for ten years only to accidentally let it spark. Let's wait a week before doing anything with the contacts."**

"**That's fine. We'll wait. Hopefully it was just a fluke."**

**Meanwhile**

**I can feel the power growing in me. I can feel the heat and the cold air running over my body. I'm scared and yet I feel like the world is mine to command. I can feel it die down as soon as it starts up. And then the block is back in my mind. I wonder if I was the only one to feel it. If maybe it was broadcasts to a lot of people. I'm scared again. I can feel the heat coming on me again. I can feel the power surging and again… but I can't stop it. The power is flowing from me and I can't stop the power. I hear screams coming from downstairs. My mother is yelling but I can't make out what she is saying. I look down at my hands and see them blink, transform into hands of an older man. Just as I jump up from the bed I hear the yelling and the blasting. I'm not scared of that, but of what I will see when I look into my mirror.**

**All I see is my face, but there are red eyes where they weren't before. And there is a crazy laugh coming from behind me. I looked behind me in the mirror and I see it. A shadowed figure with a long hood and a long black robe. I wanted to scream as it came upon me. I wanted to pull away as its skeleton hand grasp my shoulder. I watched in horror as it lifted its shadow face and I saw the same red eyes. I screamed. And the door of my room was blasted from its hinges. Two men flew in and pointed sticks or something at me. **

"**DIE VOLDEMORT!"**

**I'm not sure what happened, but the room was suddenly engulfed with flames. The two men shot something at me and I was sent flying to the other side of my room. My body hit the wall pretty hard and I felt dazed. They simply disappeared. But I could feel the blood leaving my head at a fast rate. I watched the Red eyed man look down on me again.**

"**You will be stronger! I shall not have a son so weak. My presence came too soon. I'll leave you and wipe your memory. Do you wish to know the truth boy?" his voice was in a low hiss. I think he was talking to me in a different language but I'm so dizzy now I can't even move away from him.**

"**Please help me." I can feel my eyes drooping and my heart is beating in my ears. The flames are engulfing my room so fast I can barely feel the heat.**

"**DO YOU WANT THE TRUTH?"**

"**Please save me! I can't move. I'll die. Yes. I want to know the truth."**

"**I shall save you this time. And I will leave you. But I will return and you will be stronger or I shall rip from your body what I gave you. Sleep."**

**And my eyes fell closed. And Darkness surrounded me. And in the darkness were the Red eyes. And I knew without a doubt that I was seeing Voldemort. My father.**

**TBC **

**A/N: Please review… tell me what you think. This was not my best chapter so if a lot of people don't like it I may rewrite it. Anyway Review and I'll see ya in the next chapter**


End file.
